Susan Pevensie
LYRIC "That cat is the one who stopped believing in me first." She's headstrong, intelligent, stubborn and practical. Susan is very much a realist and a sometime cynic. The here and now is what is real and that may change at any time, don't count on the future holding what you think it will--Susan doesn't. Her sense of humor is rather wry (Phyllis is her preferred nom de plume when being mischievous ) and sometimes sarcastic but not harshly so, not where amusement is concerned. She saves that sort of bitter retort for when she’s angry and railing against what she perceives as the wrongs committed against her. Susan mourns, Susan rages, Susan disassociates. She compartmentalizes and she ignores. She flails and she flounders. She barely survives, or so she feels. She mourns everyone and everything she ever loved. Bigger brother, baby sister...mother and father. She mourns her own innocence lost. The lifetimes she'd known, the places she'd seen, the indefinable something she'd done to earn herself banishment from the one place to which she's given so much. She holds herself like a lady, the years in Narnia forged a regal posture that simply never faded and it is where she also developed a fairly formal manner of speech and authoritarian tone when she's in a mood. Nearly anyone who wants to get close these days is held at arm’s length. Friends are nothing more than tragedy and loss waiting to happen. Susan finds the title "The Gentle" ironic for it was a role she was forced into while in Narnia; these days she considers herself something far more feral than the moniker implies. Susan thinks of her sexuality her best new weapon, and not necessarily in any positive sense of the notion. It’s more of her self-preservation at work, keeping the physical and the emotional separate because she can’t cope with the connections. She can wield her good looks the way she once held a bow and makeup, pretty clothes and flirtations can give her the ability to wound people just as well as any arrow could. She compartmentalizes a lot of things these days, it makes coping (avoiding, were she capable of being honest with herself—she isn’t) with the grief bearable. Tuck each feeling and thought away into its own little crevice of her mind or heart, as the case might be, and carry on as if life was intended to be this solitary and lonely venture. Unfortunately, the one thing she’d like to do, she can’t. Narnia will not be forgotten despite her protests to the contrary. LYRIC lyric Born in 1928, Susan is the second oldest of the Pevensie children. Peter being the eldest by a year and Edmund and Lucy following after. Children of some privilege, the attended boarding schools until the war (WWII) became too dangerous and the children were evacuated from London to avoid The Blitz. It was during this frightening time that the four took up residence with one Digory Kirke, a professor and owner of one very peculiar wardrobe. To spare you a summary of a long, long story (it spanned novels, after all), Susan and her siblings found their way to a frozen world of magic and wonder via this wardrobe. Narnia. There they defeated a White Witch and ended a 100-year winter, freeing the inhabitants to enjoy what became the Golden Age of the land. Centaurs, Dancing Trees, Dwarfs, Fauns...even talking Beavers and Badgers along with humans (Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve) lived across the many lands of Narnia and their kings and queens were the Pevensies, crowned by Aslan the Lion, seated in Cair Paravel near the Eastern Seas. That reign lasted fifteen years and while Susan, The Gentle and of the Horn as she was known, shied away from battle and lived a life of benevolent rule, one day on a hunting trip they found themselves returned to England. And they found themselves to once more be the children they had been before Narnia--except for in their memories. Susan often struggled with being 'trapped' in the body of a girl when she felt herself to be a woman. Her belief in Narnia faltered until nearly a year later and a very peculiar happening in a train station. Called by to Narnia by her own hunting horn and some very Deep Magic, Susan learned that time kept moving in Narnia. 1300 years forward, in fact. Cair Paravel was in ruins, Narnia ruled by cruel Telmarines and the Talking Beasts nearly extinct. The Telmarine prince, Caspian X, had summoned the kings and queens of old (The Pevensies for those not quite following) and asked their help in returning Narnia to the rightful heir. This time, The Gentle could not avoid joining in the battle and she fought the Telmarines alongside her siblings and this prince, participating in a raid and commanding her own line of archers on the battlefield. Eventually, even facing the enemy head on while using her bow and arrows in inventive ways (she bludgeoned them with her bow, stabbed then with the arrows). Throughout all of this she never questioned that they were doing the right thing, but she did doubt the Lion and his existence for unlike the first time in Narnia, Aslan seemed nowhere to be found. Victorious over the Telmarines, Caspian named the rightful king and heir to Narnia (by Aslan, who did eventually turn up), Susan thought perhaps she was to spend another quarter of a lifetime in the magic world. And maybe, just maybe with a certain prince newly crowned king for he was always watching her and she him. It would have been a suitable arrangement in her mind. Aslan had other ideas, of course. The Pevensies were to return to Earth, Susan and Peter too old for Narnia now were not to return but Edmund and Lucy would at some later date. She had waged wars for him, had ruled and protected his lands and peoples, had suffered and prevailed, found a taste of first love, lived a lifetime and more in his world only to be rejected for learning too much. Being so dismissed by the creature Susan had given so much to, she turned her back on memories of Aslan, the wardrobe and all that happened in Narnia. All but the feelings of being an adult in a not-quite-grown-up body. She laughed about what she deemed childish games and delightful hobbies of youth when her siblings would talk of Narnia, Susan refused to give the hurtful Lion more credence than that. He didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve it. Susan, the once academic cynic turned full-blown non-believer when Aslan told her she would not return to Narnia. He used her, as far as she was concerned: :: She would never believe that Aslan did anything for mercy. She didn't believe God cared enough to intervene that way, not after the things she'd witnessed and experienced. Wars in two worlds, young people still so full of life and potential destroyed and dead at far to tender an age--there was no God in that. No quarter, no mercy. It was practicality. The good of the many outweighing the needs and wants of so few. Collateral damages. She was tired of being the flotsam left adrift in the receding storm surge. This time, here and now, she was going to rebel and do as she wanted. To hell with relying on God's hand staying the hurt or some self-important feline stepping in at the last minute to pass judgment. :: She went on to do the things all young women do: she traveled abroad, studied at college and later university, went to parties and dances, flirted with boys and discovered the art of applying makeup. She lived her life to the fullest and with joy...until one afternoon of her twenty-first year. There was a ghastly train wreck, two trains colliding in the station killing many and wounding many more. Amongst the casualties were children returning for the school term after holidays and the parents there to retrieve them. Friends of friends, bosom buddies, her family. That day Susan lost her mother and father, the professor who sheltered her during the war and his companion, her cousin Eustace and his darling Jill, her older brother Peter, her younger brother Edmund, her baby sister Lucy... London and Narnia. Trains and kings and swords and witches and magic rings and stupid loyalties and death. Death. Death. Death. It was the same, everywhere: :: "I witnessed the entire thing you know. What she did, how she did it. Lucy and I, we watched as she sheered his mane and carved into his bound flesh. We wept over the lifeless carcass and were knocked to the ground when that stone table cracked. He knew what he was doing and that he would return because he knew the Deep Magic better than she. Some sacrifice. It was a plot to defeat the witch and nothing more." She offered the blasphemy as lightly as she'd discuss the weather, her mind well made up on that point. She considered it the first of many times that cat had blatantly toyed with and manipulated her emotions and she hated him for it. "We didn't defeat her. Peter fought her, absolutely. And she nearly killed him for it. I wasn't allowed to join the battle. Apparently, did you know, it's ugly war when the Daughters of Eve take up weapons. As if it's pretty when men do it." Susan saved her thoughts on being gifted bow and arrows only to be told she couldn't make use of them. There were many things she kept to herself as she skimmed through the book she said she wasn't going to read.:: The same for everyone but the Lion. He cheated. He came back. They made all the sacrifices and He was the one who kept coming back. lyric lyric lyric LYRIC Skills what Susan has. LYRIC Things what happen in Xanadu. LYRIC Song-- Artist: lines of lyric that are relevant ♪ The Call by Regina Spektor ♪ Can't Take It In by Imogen Heap ♪ Swans by Unkle Bob ♪ Cold Water by Damien Rice ♪ History by Thirteen Senses ♪ This Is Home by Switchfoot ♪ Cold Shoulder by Adele ♪ War on War by Wilco ♪ Augustine by Vienna Teng ♪ Mercy of the Fallen by Dar Williams ♪ Do What You Have To Do by Sarah McLachlan ♪ Full of Grace by SQT to Sarah McLachlan ♪ Belief by Gavin DeGraw ♪ Baby Sister by Damien Rice ♪ Oh, England My Lionheart by Kate Bush ♪ Please Just Take These Photos From My Hands by Snow Patrol ♪ Imperial Bodybags by The Manic Street Preachers ♪ Broken Arrow by Rod Stewart ♪ Pretty Girl by Sugarcult ♪ Trainwreck by Sarah McLachlan ♪ Running Up That Hill (A Deal With God) by Kate Bush ♪ 2-1 by Imogene Heap LYRIC lyric people to hold at arm's length: name name lyric if she had her quiver and bow, you'd be shot through: only likes Aslan less LYRIC Things what get retconned because of new movie--if any. LYRIC I own nothing of Narnia, C.S. Lewis, Neil Gaiman, Anna Popplewell or Kate Bush etc. I like pretty words and I hope to make some of my own. Hint: There are a few here.